


The Failures of Democracy

by Vae



Category: Merlin (TV), Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monarchy is <em>obviously</em> the only logical system of government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failures of Democracy

"How'd you end up being prince, anyway?" Merlin slurred. An empty flagon of wine on the table accounted for the thickness of his speech, and probably the state of his tunic, as well. "Is there an application process or something?"

Arthur blinked at him owlishly, and picked up his goblet on the third attempt. "Application...Merlin, being prince isn't a job. I am your liege lord."

For all the good that did him. Merlin snorted, and recaptured the goblet he'd appropriated for his own use. "Yeah, right. I didn't vote for you."

"Vote?" Arthur drew himself up with drunken dignity, and waved a finger of his free hand at Merlin. Meant to wave a finger at Merlin. Ended up stabbing him with a finger and bending the joint backwards, absently patting Merlin's shoulder afterwards. Repeatedly. "You don't vote for the crown prince. My father is the King of...wait. What's voting?"

Squinting in a way that suggested he was about to fall off his chair, or was simply trying to decide which of multiple Arthurs to address, Merlin waved his free hand in the air in a vague gesture. "It's...thing. For making decisions. Everyone gets a say."

Arthur frowned. That didn't sound at all right. "Everyone?"

"Everyone." Merlin nodded, and kept nodding until Arthur put a hand on his head to stop him. He had to stop him. It was making Arthur feel sick.

"What, everyone?" He took another swallow of wine. Maybe that would help it to make sense.

Merlin started shaking his head, and apparently couldn't stop that, either. "Nononono. Not everyone. Not women, obviously. Or, you know. Criminals. Or mad people."

Arthur tapped Merlin on the head to make him stop, and then pulled on his hair. Soft hair. Soft, shiny, Merlin-hair. Dark and soft. "Poor people?"

That one appeared to confuse Merlin. "Not beggars," he said decisively. "That would be stupid."

"So who does this...voting?" If it wasn't women or criminals or mad people - and that let out most of Uther's court - or poor people - there went the servants - there weren't many people left.

"Oh!" Merlin beamed muzzily at him. "Important people."

"Not you, then." Arthur realised that he was still stroking Merlin's hair, decided he liked it, and kept doing it. "And what does it have to do with the royal succession?"

Merlin looked confused. Arthur sighed. "Never mind."

It sounded like a ridiculous idea, anyway.


End file.
